


Entre cenizas

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Band
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque ya es condenadamente tarde, ¿no? El anuncio de una noticia lo hace evidente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre cenizas

Clic _._  El teléfono fue dejado a un lado. Bill, que había estado lo suficientemente cerca como para oír toda la conversación de comienzo a fin, sabía que pedir explicaciones del porqué Tom estaba sobrecogido y con las manos temblorosas, salía sobrando (así como sabía que salir corriendo como una flecha sin dirección, que era justamente lo que su corazón le gritaba hacer, era incorrecto). Se quedaron sin decir nada unos cuantos minutos, ambos tratando de procesar la noticia. Porque era sorprendente, porque ahora sí las cosas nunca más iban a volver a ser como antes.  
  
La pregunta de “¿Estás feliz?”, que tenía en la punta de la lengua desde el inicio, fue olvidada cuando su hermano giró para verlo y le sonrió con timidez.  
  
—Debo decírselo a mamá de una vez, ¿verdad? —Estaba emocionado... terriblemente emocionado—. Dios, Bill, ¿puedes creerlo?, porque a mí me cuesta —añadió. Los ojos brillantes y una voz trémula reafirmaban sus palabras.  
  
La excitación que mostraba por las buenas nuevas era tanta que Bill tuvo que desviar la mirada con culpa. Sí podía creerlo, y a diferencia de Tom, se sentía desamparado, triste, perdido… o algo así; ni siquiera podía definirlo con exactitud. Pero no era una reacción positiva, ni para él, ni para Tom.  
  
—¿Tienes algo?  
  
—No —contestó con suavidad, devolviendo la sonrisa con una de las mejores fingidas que tenía en su repertorio de “no le hagas evidente a Tomi que te encuentras mal”.  
  
Tom iba a seguir hablando, pero el repique de su teléfono le detuvo. Sin ánimos de querer escuchar otra charla ajena que le fuera a remover el mundo (como si se tratara de un terremoto que azota la ciudad y no deja ni un puto cimiento bien puesto), Bill le dio una pequeña palmadita en la espalda y abandonó la sala a paso ágil camino a las escaleras.  
  
Estaba de visita en casa por las fiestas navideñas, pero apenas podía controlar el sentimiento de querer huir de allí lo más rápido posible. Ya se iba por los treinta años, e ir a donde mamá por no querer sentirse solo en esas fechas (además porque la última relación que tuvo  _también_  se fue a la mismísima mierda) le hacía sentir patético.  
  
Ya estaba por alcanzar la puerta de la que era su habitación tanto tiempo atrás, cuando se topó con su madre.  
  
—Cariño, luces pálido. ¿Estás bien?  
  
—Sí —respondió, buscando que su tono no trasmitiera un ápice de lo que sentía. Como ella estaba por replicarle, agregó—: Tom está en la sala, tiene que darte una noticia.  
  
La curiosidad en los ojos de Simone le hizo suspirar con pesadez.  
  
—No creo que a Tom le moleste que yo te diga. —En realidad, no le importaba arruinar la sorpresa—. Mamá, pasa que estás envejeciendo… —Su madre frunció el ceño, sin embargo, soltó un pequeño chillido de alegría cuando escuchó lo siguiente que le dijo—: Y vas a ser abuela.  
  
Tuvo razón, a Tom no le molestó que la noticia más importante que daría en su vida no saliese de él. Simone, que conocía a la novia de su hijo desde que la relación había dado inicio (tres años después de que Tokio Hotel se separara y Ria también pasara a la historia), se mostró satisfecha y feliz de saber que uno de sus bebés por fin iba a establecerse con una buena chica y a formar una familia.  
  
Bill presenció (y padeció) el parloteo, casi monólogo sostenido por su madre, que no se detuvo cuando Gordon llegó de trabajar ni durante la cena. La euforia en el ambiente era tanta que ni Tom ni Simone cayeron en cuenta de lo callado y cabizbajo que estaba, a diferencia de su padrastro.  
  
—¿Algún motivo en especial para estar tan apesadumbrado? —La pregunta le sorprendió, y solo negó con la cabeza seguidamente—. Nadie se esperaba esto, tal vez, pero a tu hermano le irá bien.  
  
—Lo sé. —Y lo decía en serio, de todo corazón creía que a Tom le iba ir bien.  
  
Su padrastro le ofreció un vaso de ron, justo como el que estaba tomando, y lo rechazó. Se excusó alegando que necesitaba hacer algo con urgencia, tomó las llaves del auto que había alquilado para su estancia temporal en el país, y se alejó a toda velocidad. Sin dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos, se detuvo en el primer supermercado que encontró y compró una cajetilla de cigarros para luego enrumbarse al parque donde solía ir con Tom cuando aún eran unos niños. (Unos niños que dependían casi físicamente uno del otro para respirar, para sonreír y ser felices. ¿Cuánto había pasado de eso? Demasiado).  
  
Se sentó en una de las bancas cerca de la entrada y estiró los brazos y piernas, inhalando y exhalando con profundidad para evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Cuando el frío le congeló las manos, la nariz y las ganas de derrumbarse como un castillo de naipes, encendió uno de los cigarrillos, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de cuando su hermano había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba fumando más de lo que debía.  
  
—Oye, déjalo de una vez. Te vas a morir de cáncer —había exclamado una vez (una de tantas). Estaban echados en la alfombra de la sala, pasando el tiempo mientras hablaban de tonterías y trivialidades, aprovechando que estaban solos. Bill le botó el aire contaminado en la cara y Tom hizo una mueca.  
  
—Oh, un Tomi al rescate de mis pulmones. Me siento especial —había replicado en tono jocoso, cantarín.  
  
—Hablo en serio. Sabes que tú no puedes morirte antes que yo.  
  
—¿Eh? ¿Y por qué? —Intentó sonreír ante la expresión de Tom, sabiendo por anticipado la respuesta. Aplastó la colilla en el cenicero y cruzó las piernas—. Sabes que me relaja.  
  
Tom imitó sus movimientos, enfrentándole y frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
—Porque no soportaría perderte —contestó, seguro de lo que decía—, y soy un maldito egoísta que preferiría miles de veces evitarse ese dolor, aunque eso significara hacértelo pasar a ti… —Eran declaraciones fuertes para un chico de catorce que casi nunca hablaba en serio, pero Tom las decía con tanta convicción que no dejaba lugar a titubeos.  
  
Bill cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la evocación se disolvió entre las volutas de humo que expulsaba por la boca.  
  
Eran muchos años desde que aquella escena había tenido lugar, y otros tantos desde que el vórtice llamado Tokio Hotel los tragara para después vomitarlos deshechos. Años desde que se mudaron a Estados Unidos y Tom regresara cuando decidieron que la banda los consumía sin dar nada a cambio. Él se quedó a expandir su carrera en los diversos campos en los que sabía que tendría éxito y quería convencerse de que nunca se arrepintió de su decisión, si bien la separación con hermano fue traumática. Los gemelos Kaulitz, que en tantas oportunidades afirmaron que no se separarían, no conservaron esa unidad lógica e indestructible. Hasta ahora no creía haber actuado mal, si no que se había dado el transcurso natural de las cosas.  
  
Botando la colilla, sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo cuando sintió que vibraba. Era Tom. Antes de contestarle, encendió otro cigarro más (y le costó porque la mano la tenía trémula. Estar melancólico porque el “no soportaría perderte” se perdió entre idas y venidas del destino, era una mierda).  
  
—¿Dónde estás? —fue lo primero que escuchó al contestar.  
  
El parque estaba prácticamente a oscuras, apenas con unos pocos faros encendidos y en lo alto la luna en cuarto menguante rodeada de un manto de estrellas iluminando pobremente. El ambiente se encontraba tan frío que Bill fue capaz de ver el vapor que salía de su boca cuando le respondió a Tom con un “en el parque, pero ya voy” apagado, añadiendo que solo había querido pasar un momento a solas.  
  
—Falta de práctica, ya sabes. Estoy acostumbrado a estar por mi cuenta —fue la oración que terminó de convencer a Tom y arrancarle un seco  _okay_ en respuesta—. ¿Para qué llamaste?

  
—Estaba preocupado, no lucías muy bien —explicó Tom sin darle mucha importancia—. ¿No quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía? La verdad, mamá me está saturando. Incluso se encuentra pensando ya en nombres posibles para… —Tom se detuvo, como si tomara conciencia de sus propias palabras—. Voy para allá.

La conversación fue cortada.  
  
Sin estar convencido de qué era lo que quería, Bill sostuvo el cigarrillo en su boca a la vez que estrujaba sus manos buscando darse calor. Que Tom fuera a darle encuentro significaba tener que mostrarle de una vez una reacción a la noticia de un nuevo Kaulitz en la familia (uno pequeñito, indefenso y, con suerte, viva imagen de su padre). Y lo cierto era que no se inclinaba por ninguna opción: fingir felicidad, mostrar lo que realmente sentía y arruinar por completo cualquier posibilidad de… de todo tipo de relación de su hermano, o nada. Las opciones se acababan ahí.

Su madre había insistido incansable a que fuera a pasar en Loitsche las vacaciones por las fiestas, y como era la primera vez que iba a estar en Alemania luego de tres años, acabó accediendo. Grande había sido su sorpresa encontrarse con que Tom también estaba en casa. Después del gran shock, de la incomodidad y los “hace décadas que no sé de ti” repetidos con resentimiento y una media sonrisa de su hermano, se había armado de resolución, dispuesto a pasar ileso los cuatro días sin desmoronarse ante la estrechez que sentía en su pecho a cada mirada prolongada de Tom que le preguntaba de manera tácita por qué se habían separado tanto. Por qué y cómo, si por veintiocho años habían sido complemento indestructible uno del otro.

Y había ido bien, la confianza en su capacidad para ocultar la tormenta interna cimentándose en cada conversación sostenida y en cada risa, fingida o natural, que soltó por las recriminaciones, y hasta en los suspiros y en los “te extrañé” dichos desde lo más profundo de su ser. Pero se había deshecho al escuchar la noticia del embarazo de la nueva novia de Tom; no podía evitar reducirse a un montoncito de emociones y sentimientos avasalladores y destructivos. Tenía que recomponerse a sí mismo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, o siquiera diese inicio a la cimentación de la pantalla detrás de la cual se escondería, se asustó al sentir una mano en su hombro, y se asustó aún más al ver que esta pertenecería a Tom.

—Este sitio me trae muchos recuerdos —comentó Tom, sentándose a su lado—, como la vez en la que jugamos a las escondidas cuando teníamos ¿qué?, ¿siete años?, y como nadie fue capaz de encontrarnos, nos quedamos en ese árbol hueco por horas a pesar de que los demás ya habían dejado de jugar hacía rato.

Bill también lo recordaba. No había querido esconderse en ese lugar alegando con mohines que de seguro habría bichos y oscuridad, y esas cosas desagradables, pero Tom le había agarrado de la mano, diciéndole que confiara en él y fuera valiente, que si había algo él se encargaría de protegerlo.

—Pero Tomi, tú le temes más que yo a las arañas —había razonado sin dejarse convencer.

—Nada malo te pasará porque yo estoy aquí —afirmó el pequeño Tom con seriedad en sus facciones infantiles—, ¿y cuándo yo te he mentido?

Bill había negado con la cabeza susurrando un “nunca”, mordiéndose el labio y escuchando el “¡listos o no, allá voy!” gritado por el niño que salió perdiendo y había tenido que contar.

—¿Tú me vas a proteger? —preguntó ante el jalón de Tom para meterse en el hueco.

—Siempre.

Al pensar en ese “siempre”, Bill sonrió lánguidamente. Tom no le había protegido de las fans furiosas, del acoso o del estrés, de la vida de Los Angeles que lo deslumbró y destruyó a igual nivel. En un instante de egoísmo, Bill quiso compartir sus pensamientos, pero de inmediato descartó la idea.

—He notado que estás fumando mucho.

Bill parpadeó confuso y Tom señaló las colillas que estaban a su alrededor formando una especie de alfombra. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Estos meses estoy intentado dejarlo, pero sabes lo difícil que es. He disminuido la cantidad de pitillos que fumo a diario, es un avance… En todas mis revisiones médicas he evitado verme los pulmones, creo que me da miedo. Es una suerte que ya no me gane la vida cantando, ¿no crees? —sonrió mientras Tom suspiraba.

—Acabo de acordarme de que aquí fue donde probamos nuestro primer cigarrillo.

—Sí, y también nos dimos nuestro primer beso con esa niña —dijo Bill, distraídamente.

Tom quedó en silencio, dejando que los únicos sonidos que se escucharan fueran el viento moviendo las ramas de los árboles, algunas llenas de nieve que caía en un ruido seco al suelo, junto a sus respiraciones acompasadas.

—Tengo frío, regresemos —dijo Bill, levantándose y girándose para ver cómo Tom le clavaba la vista como si no lo hubiera mirado, realmente mirado, en muchísimo tiempo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algo? —añadió preocupado. No había tenido tiempo de aparentar estar bien a la perfección, y por suerte, Tom no había tocado la fibra más sensible. Sin embargo, lo que veía plasmado en los ojos de su gemelo no le daba buen augurio. Parecía anunciar el quiebre de algo de lo que no estaba seguro.

—Voy a ser padre —al fin anunció Tom en tono apenas audible—. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Resignado, con la última gota de energía drenada, Bill tomó asiento de nuevo, guardando una distancia que Tom salvó de inmediato, enfrentándolo.

—¿Que va a haber un pequeño Tomi, o pequeña, corriendo por ahí? —tentó sin ápice de humor y con voz vacía—. No sé qué quieres que te diga. Estás feliz, y eso es lo que cuenta.

Bill sintió el agarre de Tom a través de la tela de polar de su ropa y se tensó, empezando a sentir chispas de molestia e impaciencia en su sistema. ¿En verdad Tom quería que lo confortara y convenciera de que todo iría bien? Bill no podía hacerlo, estaba muy lejos de sentirse con la capacidad suficiente.

—Vayamos a la casa, allá hablaremos mejor, ¿te parece?

 —Está bien.

Con las manos firmes en el manubrio y un cigarrillo colgando de sus labios, Bill llegó a la conclusión de lo que iba a hacer. Tragaría saliva y con pegamento industrial adheriría una máscara a su semblante los días que le restaba en esa ciudad. Una máscara que se encargaría de la conversación que le quedaba pendiente con Tom, de mostrarse tranquilo y no evidenciar que planeaba desaparecer. Después, cambiaría su número telefónico, mail y los otros medios de contacto; le haría saber a su madre que estaba bien mediante cartas y se perdería en algún lugar del vasto mundo, tenía el dinero… y, sobre todo, tenía el motivo. Sabía que no soportaría ser testigo de Tom formalizando su relación, de su alegría por tener un hijo entre sus brazos.

Había transcurrido muchísimo desde sus besos compartido, de sus noches de placer, sin embargo, alguna parte suya siempre creyó que estaban destinados a permanecer juntos, sangre de por medio. Ria y las relaciones que él tuvo, algunas serias, otras no más que amoríos insignificantes, no representaron una brecha verdadera o causaron la destrucción de esa imagen. ¿Pero un crío?

Aparcó el auto frente a la casa de sus padres, y sintió que se ahogaba. Un crío en el panorama lo cambiaba todo. Lo que había pasado, lo que jamás pasaría.

Un toque en la ventana lo sobresaltó y la garganta se le cerró cuando notó que era Tom. Contuvo el deseo de prender el motor y pisar a fondo el acelerador, y contempló impotente cómo su hermano rodeaba el coche y abría la puerta del copiloto, instalándose y mirándole con preocupación.

—Estás actuando extraño —le dijo Tom en voz baja.

—Son imaginaciones tuyas.

—Bill, puede ser que nos hayamos apartado mucho desde que yo volví a Alemania, pero no me tomes por tonto.

Uno, dos, tres, contó Bill, tratando de infundirse tranquilidad. Cuando aceptó que no funcionaba, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y ladeó el cuerpo hacia Tom. Atrapó su mejilla con una mano y estampó su boca en la suya en una colisión que fue todo excepto suave. Aprovechándose del pasmo del otro, delineó con la lengua su labio inferior, lo mordió y se entregó en alma a lo que sabía que sería su último beso.

El beso que sellaba su adiós definitivo.

**Author's Note:**

> Otro escrito que estaba en mi disco duro desde hace mucho. En algún momento planeaba escribir las cuatro partes que conforman la idea completa, ¿pero a quién quiero engañar? Si no pasó antes, ya no pasará. =,=


End file.
